borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can be reached via email at fryguy42@gmail.com. Xfire and Steam chat services are also available. =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. this term was made up by a user for use on his/her forum and should in no way be considered a gaming term Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. clip: incorrectly used to replace magazine. unfortunately due to the ignorance rule it is more widely used and must be trained out of initiates into the military, arms and/or munitions industries and those choosing to speak coherently. (does gearbot actually use the words "clip size" for magazine size?) The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). kite: staying at a distance, using ranged attacks, and running whenever the enemy comes near. the player doing the kiting leads the enemy around. =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= start here ::*vacation ubx commented out talk pages I am not sure how to properly set up a talk page for a forum such that the talk page will link back to the forum page. Can you give me a hint? 05:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :like that? 06:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (hint: "forum talk:" and titles must match) 07:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :i must admit to flippancy re: U&D. i observed NOhara making the most (opinionated) edits/reverts/rewords to the section formerly known as "header" or notes and blamed him for its existence without much thought. werent you UotM in Feb? Most importantly are you finito con mechanics? 07:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, NOhara's edits are usually very well prosed, and has also put a lot of effort in U&D. I was UotM in Feb. I got a taste of what it feels like and I liked it. I was just throwing it out there of course. ::I'm not quite finito con el mechanico. I went past my promised May 1st promise. That said I'm still putting in continued effort. Everything is about finished, and what isn't soon will be. I hope you won't block me :3 07:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) i would only block you if you quit the overhaul. i might not be able to get away with that much without inciting rebellion. - [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor| The ''E-vil'' Dr. F]] I wasn't aware that the U&D sections are something that warranted taking the blame. If someone has a problem with me writing them, then please, I invite them to write it themselves instead of going to a talk page and talking bad about me and my edits. Lest we forget that this is a wiki and I fully expect everything I do to be edited over at one point or another. You think I factor opinion into U&D? Ok, fine. Edit it. If you'll notice, I've never objected to someone editing me, in fact, on my talk page you'll see I was encouraging people to edit the U&D pages after I had put them up. I was going to ask for permission to add U&D to the Aries page today, and start on all the pearls. But I'll just go the drama-less route and stick to cleanup. 13:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I thought I could at least avoid bullshit like this on the internet... :whoa, easy there bub. no one is criticizing your editing. i blamed you for the existence of UandD sections, not their content. similar to the way i blame you for a lot of things, you were the most visible. happy took offense at a perceived loss of recognition, whereupon i admitted not really researching who started the trend. now, put the stick down and . . . ok, put both of the sticks down or your on half rations of O2 for a week. as for the aries, damn, we shoulda thought of that last week, huh? Recognition is not recognized... at least not by me 13:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) seriously, U&D are a new thing and as such will prolly be scrutinized... I have not followed all the discussions, only seen Nagy's comments and this page. They are for the better in the long run IMO. If you want a UotM award, try for april when you can't trust the results... 13:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Doh... I shoulda said I was kidding... cause I am. I know you did alot for the wiki happy, and I personally don't think that you should ever be banned. 40 pages out of 50 fixed is 40 less for Dr.F to fuck with... 13:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) err that is to say that they were all broken in the first place... having links to blank pages and all... 13:55, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't edit the Aries page last week because I didn't want it to be seen as an abuse of power by other editors.The Aries page has become "sacred", if you will. If the circumstances were different and I were a permanent sysop, I would have done it regardless. But I didn't want to be seen as taking advantage of my 2 weeks of fame. 16:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Seriously, what is up with that page? See how wikipedia deals with this, just look at the source of wikipedia:C++#Language_features. I am an honest editor, we all are. We shouldn't have to put up with this shit. 19:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) happypal was not around for the interminable edit war over this page. it has been opened to registered users with the pleading suggested above. if there is a resumption of hostilities the page will be locked again with the inclusion of U&D + Mechanics. 22:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I can understand how there was an edit war, and how much of a pain in the ass it can be. It's just very frustrating to other users. 06:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC) }} Hellfire/Mechanics I'm not sure what to do with Hellfire/Mechanics (and Talk:Hellfire/Mechanics). The page is deprecated and un-used, but contains talk we might want to keep (just not in main space). Any idea what we can do with it? Maybe move it to the Borderlands Wiki: space? 10:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :they are to be preserved for historical value. given the amount of effort i personally put in to them only for them to be abandoned by the OP. if they may not stay where they are i will move them to forum namespace or mine own once wikia stops logging me out every page refresh. 10:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I would be interested in knowing how you were involved, and having more history on the previous project... If you have the time. 10:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) UotM Do you need me to get started on giving them all a UotM ubx? nice touch btw 10:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :no, but ty for offering. ty Jokes aside, there should be a place where most viewers will see a UotM ubx for unregistered user contributions. 10:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - i will add it to the activity feed page as soon as wikia stops logging me out.) Thank you sir. Seeing a UotM award is nice, they deserve it :) 11:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Just noticing... That Fen is still noted as an active admin on the Recent Activites page. 11:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :ty. old pressure and new eyes It is my opinion that there are enough members looking out for the wiki. I am confidant that normal operations will proceed. Unless a page is heavily vandalized around the clock, for weeks on end, I feel that this community is ready for any challenge. I do not foresee any need for a lock-down of any page. I could be wrong but seeing the commitment of this community, I am not far off. Just saying. 12:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :if this is about the aries page it has already been unlocked. 12:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Derp. 13:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :It was about the threat of locking it again. 18:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) please think of it more as a promise. ^^ Reiteration of opening paragraph. Take into consideration the current community. Just saying. 19:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Something Odd Hi Dr. F, each day that I try to edit a page, it says that i have been blocked until October 28, this was apparantely (unsure about the spelling there) done by Charitwo, I am blocked from editing until I come here (your talk page) and delete a candidate for deletion, long story short can you somehow undo this block. - 04:26, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :that is indeed one of the oddesteriz/sed things i have heard of on wikia. did you experience this on xbio as well. the block is not listed here on borderlands, did you check xbio? are you enabled now that you have deleted 2 pages? i noticed you edited a forum. are you ready for sysopery here yet? i havent seen you on raptr of late. 09:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I very rarely get on raptr hidden thing here --> and the block seems to have gone now (wierd). 01:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :ok. take a look around special pages and see what you come up with. 09:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) BBOS #9 I'm Just posting to say that I volunteer to do that, I've already pre-tried on Xbio (first time there since Donkeyspit abandoned ). I've done the nescessary pages but at the end of the page the sample table does'nt look right (took the code from the weapon tables here) and also after the sample table it says "Cite error: tags exist for a group named "Item", but no corresponding tag was found." 00:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. How do I Fix this. I'm almost done, I am just having a problem with the example picture. my problem is that the picture remains in the table, as shown here. could you please explain to me how to fix it. 01:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :check in with happypal. see where he is with it. 02:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) greeter team The greeter team has a new member: Lynne1984 Please add her to the list of team members. 19:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Intervention Mama! Robots gone mad! Make him stop! 15:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't wanna get Robot in trouble, but ty for blocking it. I know he's just trying to be nice, but I think it was a little overzealous... :L 18:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) as intimated by happypal it is against wikia policy/practice to solicit real monies on wikia for any purpose. 22:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Taking a break I'm going to be taking another break from the wiki for a while. Happypal is right on the verge of pushing the wrong buttons with me, and I need to take a step back before I say some things that I'll regret. He is seriously pushing me away from wanting to continue any participation in this community. -- 13:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Blood I added you to steam. Not sure if it will show up as Bloodscape or Blood (let me know). 13:38, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Recycle 'eyy Mama, I know you said to try to not recycle pictures on the wiki. But its sad to say that most of the pictures of the Underdome are all the same and the ones I have looked up for the slider are already on teh wiki. Shall i just resize them and then whenever the slider is added, whichever admin could just remove the duplicates? 09:03, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :yes. just do the best you can with what weve got. thank you sweetie. 09:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : :Don't recycle pictures on the wiki? That's news to me...but, noted. 14:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::(Dr. F's note - for sliders) TFC Hi, I've got a little question to ask you. Do I install The Fifth Column (actually all the end- user created ones) like a regular DLC or do I have to do something special? Auntarie 20:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :as i recall tfc is the only one with an installer however comma they all have instructions and are supported on their forums @ gbx. i use drag and drop for all of them by opening the installer w/ 7-zip. 22:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Jur-iss-dik-shun The Pop Culture References page has a cleanup tag on it. Since it is trivia, does that page fall under WarBlade's jurisdiction? Or should I go ahead and rally the troops and get that page cleaned up? 21:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :clean up the page as best you can. if there is a question of removing something run it by WarBlade. 22:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) United we stand. I don't believe the Yu-Gi-Oh reference is really notable. They're similar, but is that really enough of a connection to call it trivia? It's your call. -- 20:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :they can remain forever commented out w/ the Priest trivia faic. if someone/anyone is willing to link it it is viable as trivia. as WarBlade can tell you _any_ connection is trivia which is why _i_ require the links to keep the triviaspam from exploding my head. as WarBlade also could tell you _i_ would remove all trivia from the wiki if i were allowed to. 09JUN11 3:30ish ::Okay. I simply thought it odd that you added them back in after NOhara removed them. I'll keep your standard in mind for the future. -- 21:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) (The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' for those of you playing along at home - please note - nothing ''visible was added or readded to the United We Stand page. ty.) HI! HI! :hello there, and welcome. 23:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Jakobs Mammoth Hey i saw you editing the end user created content TAB of the ABL project. Sayn' (spelling appears to be intentional) well yes i got all of the yet "un-confirmed" custom weapon descriptions from a video from a friend, who made a custom map with chests that spawn ABL loot. The vid quality was not to good but i clearly says "Jakobs: Sense the dawn of time...". It could of course be "Since" but that can not be said for sure unless someone can add info. Anywayz i felt like pointn' that out. I... I am the King! 22:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Craw strats page. & unrelated trivia The Baconator in our local SSCC put a lot of work into the Craw Strats page. UCs don't seem to understand that the page is just supposed to be for general strategies, not to delve into specific builds and weapon combinations. Quite frankly, I think it will go to shit and require a tag by the end of the month if UCs are allowed to edit it. What do you think about only making it available to registered users? 11:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure that is within the scope of blockage. I think in order to block, you must block all users. I could be wrong but it is probably outside wiki intent. The biggest thing to remember is that wiki is a source of information. Anything beyond that is up to the community to uphold whatever "standards" the community sees fit. It may mean more work, but in the end, it is worth only what the community wants to do. If you want a page devoted to "hints" then be prepared to clean it up. (IMO) 12:35, June 13, 2011 (UTC) On the other hand, If you make a "strategies" section (hints) then make a complete "walkthrough" section of information, you could UNDO any edit with a summary of "Its stated on the page". I am all about making a page that does not give away everything unless you read all. NOTE: I have not read the Craw page, this is just a general guideline. 12:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Also note that Trivia is a community endorsement (because it is obvious) but requires constant clean up. It is not really only Warblades job, but he has been given the final authority. It is all of our responsibilities to work on Trivia. Hence the recent reintroduction of Dr.F on deleted trivia "awaiting links". Dr.F cannot truly edit on this wiki, he can point in the right direction though. There is more needed than just one admin on the wave of trivia approaching this wiki day in and day out. We should serf the internet a bit more as better editors. Just saying. 13:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Robot, last I checked you are not Dr.F, if that has changed let me know. I'll start posting on your talk page when I want your input. It's possible to block UCs from editing a page, and let registered users continue to edit the page. See:Aries. Regardless, I asked Dr.F because he's the one with the power to protect the page as he sees fit. Since the page is designed as a general strategies page, because anything outside that would lead to how it was before. Hundreds of stupid/inefficient strategies trying to accomplish the same thing. 15:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) the separate strategies (and tactics) page(s) was created to get the endless parade of useless conjecture off the main article page. i personally do not care in the least if it is as long as a forum and constantly carries a cleanup tag. as i was not consulted on the recent merger of tactics and strategies i have little interest in the resulting page however comma i will consider locking out UCs if the page threatens unmanageability. trivia is under warblade's purview because, as ive described elsewhere, trivia is/was a concession to him and would not be anywhere on this wiki if not for his insistence. it is everyone's job to make trivia relevant, sourced and believable lest it be given up as a bad job. 21:50, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. I'll keep an eye or two on it. 21:59, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I did not know that you could separate editors like that (power...ahh). If no one got my input, then where would we all be right now? kidding Anyway, I actually believed that the goal of wiki was not that much different than the actual practice, which I find out is NOT the case on many wiki's. This wiki alone seems to be the most adherent to wiki goals and proposed practices... who knew? 08:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Le Bicyclette Moto. Only one is Mine as I stated. Two are my mother and stepfathers and the other is my sisters being stored in my garage. I own a 2001 Yamaha Roadstar Silverado. Customized of coarse.I have had three bikes in my time, though not all at the same time. 05:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :lovely. im more the FZR type (600). but then i dont have the "I'll be bock" frame. 05:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) My sister used to have a ZRX 1100 i would scoot around on from time to time. But yeh, im more the cruiser type. 05:44, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :your sister frightens me in a way i find not unpleasant. 07:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) No offence taken, though she may frighten you in other ways if you ever met her :P. She had a 600 Kawasaki Eliminator before. Cruiser style with a 600cc inline engine. She has a cruiser like i do, now. The ZRX was a nice bike, for short rides, but i find I prefer the laid back seating of a cruiser. I like the power and smoothness of an inline engine, but I love the sound and stance of a cruiser. Loud and aggressive looking :). -- 16:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Candidates 4 deletion. Hey i've given myself the assignment to ID all modded items residing in "weapon talkpages" and "weapon pages". I don't know if they should be left alone after confirment of construct/modd-ness or if i can delete them because they give off misleading information to the public. I already removed the main pic of the Ogre weapon page and replaced by a legit item, however i don't know what to do with the ones inside the talkpages. So i thought (talk to that guy 1st) before doing anyting rash. I... I am the King! 11:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Most times they're already ID'd. We've got a pretty stringent stance toward that kind of thing. I'm willing to bet that the Ogre episode was a fluke, in that all the other pictures of weapons in article main spaces aren't mods. For what it's worth, I'd say that the ones within the talk pages can stay. Just edit the caption to something like *MODDED*, so the community has an example. It might cut down on the "Is this modded?" threads we get from time to time. 13:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I see well then i'll just keep it at 'flaging' the pics that are mods like i did before. Anywayz thx 4 the heads ^ I... I am the King! 14:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Category:Hacked or Modified Weapons add Category:Hacked or Modified Weapons to image page. i trust the editors to find the mods on articles and talk. for deletions see fry and clap. 02:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) weapon box captions I must say I'm not a huge fan of them (never have actually). Not that I'm referring to your (or anybody else's) contributed content. I just don't understand the point of the field, and what it is doing in our boxes. The images speak for themselves. No need for a caption that re-states the name of the gun, or re-says the flavour text. As for our own contributed "flavor text", I find them very un-wiki like. It looks unprofessional, brings nothing to the article, is completely not cannon at all, is edit war material and otherwise doesn't really belong on the wiki. I'm sure a few users might not agree, but if we want the to look serious (as opposed to a joke), I think it is best to remove the field entirely. I'm starting the conversation here since you seem kind of involved, and wanted your input, to see if it is worth pushing for further discussion in the forums. 10:14, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...I'm not in favor of them at all. They're pointless and just serve to clutter up the infobox. I was going to just start removing them myself, considering it appeared that it was all Mr.Gj's idea. 11:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Well i saw some random texts in these boxes so i thought adding random text that defines the weapon a little would do. However i do agreed that it's truly "childish" actually, it really serves no fuction at all. I understand that some users might like them due to them being maybe.. under age or something (with under age i mean people who do not live up to the PEGI rights). I... I am the King! 11:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, as I said, it is not the content that bothers me, but the function it serves. AFAIK, the caption field has always been there, but no one has really know what to do with them. (@NOhara) Fryguy did encourage GJ to do these edits, so it wouldn't be fair to outright blame him for it. 11:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I think some of them are quite funny and reflect the humor the game contains. This may be a WIKI, but we can still show our personality a little. This would probably not be appropriate anywhere else on the artical except the infobox, right under the pic with the flavor text showing. Just my thoughts. 11:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok this is the plan: I'll fill them all up with a text that really fits the weapon well as for how it functions/feels/shoots/whatever. Is that ok? I... I am the King! 12:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I'd say use the "caption" spot to state the model of the gun. No need to try to create our own flavor text or anything. When I say model, I'm referring to any prefixes and alphanumeric combinations before the actual name of the gun. Like I feel "TMP2.G Crimson Reaper" would make a good entry for the caption spot. 16:32, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Again, this is just my opinion. Not that it actually means anything outside of what it is, just a bitter old rollbacker stating his mind. the good evil doctor knows well my feelings about the itemcard captions. having the weapon name or flavor text repeated on the itemcard 2 - 3 times is something that we can well do without. my instruction in mr. g's project, and bumped by mr. hara above, was a concession until public discussion can decide the matter. standardization is better and more professional than randomness. that said, doc has a propensity for witty captions that, given this wiki's laid back nature, may take the place of what i feel is an unnecessary caption. in sum. witty caption > no caption > redundant weapon title. 17:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC) edit: that said, what one person finds "witty" another may find pedantic and subject for removal / replacement. previous attempts at wit have already been removed and reverted on some weapon pages. witty captions may open up a can of worms we may not find palatable. Hmm, I haven't really looked into it much. I always try and "point out" what the picture describes. I can see this as being very problematic on weapons though. Perhaps the caption should state the power level of the gun (as a description). Something like "typical version" or "highest version found". Just a thought. Otherwise, probably no description. 17:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna go ahead and start a forum page for this. Maybe add a poll or something fancy like that. 17:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not against wit, provided the captions provide real wit, and not just a rephrase of the flavour text. No harm intended, imo, most are just cheesy and pedantic. That said, I think we can keep captions when there is real wit. For example, I really enjoyed the Raven's one word "Nevermore.", because it references Edgar Allan Poe's Poem, but also has a double entendre that your enemies will be never more. I think it is possible to have a few witty captions, but let's not overdue/force it. 17:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: @nohara: A wiki is not a democracy though... :0 17:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' correct. this one for example is a tyranny. the only form of government proven to work 100% of the time (in the view of the tyrant)) come up w/ something better than model name/number as that is on the item card. i suggested the forum and BBoS mission to fry and then decided to be '''BOLD' and did several myself. the BBoS mission was to participate in the forum which decided the winning (most popular anyway) caption of each. yes the forum would be a multi part monster (why do you think i gave it to Fry?(im not that bold)). the captions on this wiki are not accountable to GBX, 2K, or even wikia. they are a creation of the game players and need not be redundant nor be sycophantic. on a semi related note - you can ask robot how much fun a locked wiki is. 6/17/11 1738hrs (over myrtle beach) UOTM I forgot to say thanks for the award again. On a similar note. Might I nominate Razlchick for next months award. She has done quite a bit for the wiki recently. Several BBOS assignments, as you know, as well as helping individuals with signatures and the like. She deserves it in my opinion. NOhara too. Maybe another co- UOTM. Just my thoughts. should you be considering this topic in the near future. 04:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't want yer stinkin' UotM. If I haven't gotten it by now, there's no reason I should be getting it any time soon. There was a time earlier in my "career" when I was doing much more for the wiki, and the award evaded me numerous times. For me to get it now would be the wrong timing entirely. 11:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) That being said, would this be an appropriate time for me to vote for Raz? hmmm? 12:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I actually would like you to consider Lynne as well. She took off on greeting. 12:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Chiquito Amigo. I thought my last caption was good. Sadface. 11:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :im sure it was. did i overwrite? :It's just gone. The caption is blank and locked from further editing. 18:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::too many edits. see: Forum:Infobox weapon captions discussion item #1. 21:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I was wondering if this page has annywhere to start a game with others? I getting cuite tierd of playing all by myself... :yes. please see: Forum:Muster by System. 18:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC)